Final Destination 5
| running time = 92 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $40,000,000 | gross revenue = $42,210,910 (US) $131,010,910 (Worldwide) | preceded by = The Final Destination (2009) | followed by = }} Final Destination 5 is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It is the fifth installment in the Final Destination film series and follows 2009's The Final Destination. It was directed by Steven Quale and released theatrically in the United States on August 12th, 2011. Like the previous film, Final Destination 5 was shot in 3D. The movie stars Nichols D'Agosto, Emma Bell, Miles Fisher, Ellen Wroe , Jacqueline MacInnes Wood, P.J. Byrne, Arlen Escarpeta and David Koechner. Actor Tony Todd, having been absent for the previous film, returns to the franchise in the role of coroner William Bludworth to issue cryptic words of doom and gloom to the frantic cast members. As per the story trope common to all of the films, the movie opens with a central character, Sam Lawton, played by Nicholas D'Agosto, who has a premonition concerning a disaster on the North Bay suspension bridge. Sam convinces his friends to get off a bus going over the bridge just before it collapses. They eventually encounter mysterious funeral director William Bludworth (Tony Todd), who warns them that they have cheated Death and that Death will correct this oversight and come back to claim them all. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "This Summer, Death decides how... Fate decides when". * Final Destination 5 is the second film in the series to be shot in 3D. The Final Destination, aka, Final Destination 4 was also released in 3D. * Production on Final Destination 5 began on September 13th, 2010. Principal filming concluded on December 14th, 2010. Like the previous installments of the series, the movie was shot in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * Final Destination 5 was in theaters for 6 weeks (42 days). At it's widest released, it was screened in 3,155 movie houses. * This is the first film in the series that was not directly released through New Line Cinema (though they do receive a "New Line Presents" credit). The film was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, who also handled all North American distribution. * This film marks the directorial debut of Steven Quale. Steven's first work was the 1988 dramatic film short Darkness (not to be confused with the 2002 film starring Anna Paquin). In 2003, he was second unit director and second unit director of photography on The Haunted Mansion - a horror/comedy starring Eddie Murphy based upon the popular Disney theme park attraction. * Featured disaster: Suspension bridge. * This film marks the return of horror film legend Tony Todd to the franchise. Todd was noticeably absent from the previous installment Final Destination 4 and only had minimal involvement in Final Destination 3. * Actress Emma Bell is also known for playing zombie victim Amy on AMC's The Walking Dead. * Includes archival footage from the first Final Destination with scenes with Devon Sawa and Kerr Smith. * At the funeral service, Nathan speaks the line, "I see dead people." This is a reference to the 1999 movie The Sixth Sense in which Haley Joel Osment's character, Cole Sear, eerily intones this line to Bruce Willis. It has since become a very famous line of dialogue. * The film is a prequel to the Final Destination franchise, which is not revealed until the film's closing moments when Sam Lawton and Molly Harper board the ill-fated Flight 180 that exploded per Alex Browning's premonition and they witness the scuffle between Alex and Carter Horton. * Actors Devon Sawa, Kerr Smith, Amanda Detmer, Kristen Cloke, Seann William Scott and Forbes Angus appear via archival footage during the closing moments. See also External Links * * * Final Destination 5 at Wikipedia * * * * * Final Destination 5 at the Final Destination Wiki ---- Category:Films Category:2011 films Category:5th installments Category:Warner Bros. Category:Final Destination films Category:Horror Film List Category:Chasty Ballesteros Category:Arlen Escarpeta